


Shaving

by MelpomeneTears



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneTears/pseuds/MelpomeneTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair finds a new use for his razor.<br/>Originally written for the DA Kmeme a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

If he wasn’t so damn charming she never would have ended up in this position. His innocent Chantry boy act and that sexy half smile made her cave every time. So here she was, completely naked, on a table, on her back.

Her legs were being held apart with manacles around her ankles stretching them apart. He had also secured leather straps right above her knees and secured them under the table holding her legs apart further and keeping her fairly still.

He hadn’t bothered to restrain anything else. He didn’t need to; he knew she would stay still.

She was leaning on her elbows as he came towards her. He was holding a bowl of water and a towel. He gave her that smile again as he removed a thin blade from his pocket.

“So, I’ve been thinking. You’re certainly beautiful the way you are, but I’d like to see more.” He picked up the soap with wet hands and worked up a good lather before he started working the soap into her raven colored curls.

“Uh, Ali what are we doing exactly?” She looked around a little nervously while he touched her.

“Don’t worry no one comes down here. Remember I was in a cage for a whole day before someone looked for me down here.”

He rinsed his hands and dried them before holding a section of skin on her mound taut and carefully scraped off her hair. He rinsed the blade in the water and removed more hair. He worked slowly and carefully. He had plans for when he was done and didn’t want to hurt her.

She was trying not to tremble under his ministrations. She had never been this fully exposed before, and it seemed he wanted more. His fingers gently brushed against her sex as he worked. She was tingling and wanted more direct contact but she was held firmly in place.

He stopped and watched her intently for a minute. “I think you like this.” He slid a finger between her folds and ran it down the length of her slit. She closed her eyes and moaned.

She heard the splash of water and opened her eyes. He had returned to his previous task. His touch was becoming more and more intimate and she realized he was planning on shaving all of her. She was getting wetter and could feel it.

He was deliberately teasing her now, letting a finger slid over her clit, brushing his thumb over her opening. All she could do was moan and watch as he laid her bare, feeling the heat and wetness build between her legs.

Sliding two fingers between her legs coating them in her arousal he rubbed it between his fingers and his thumb. “I don’t even need soap anymore. “ He slid his fingers over her outer folds. “You’re so slick.”

Finally, he finished. She was completely bare. He rinsed and toweled her off. She thought he would let her down. Was hoping he would because her legs were aching from being held at such an odd angle for so long.

Instead, he came back to her and held her outer lips apart with his fingers. He rubbed her clit with his other hand and watched her opening working. He seemed fascinated by her. He slid two fingers into her and continued to work her clit with his thumb.

He didn’t talk, just continued to stare, working his fingers in and out. Her inner walls were gripping his fingers as he stroked her. She was moaning in frustration, not able to move her hips. She was at his mercy.

After what felt like an eternity he sped up the movements of his thumb over her clit and pumped his fingers harder and faster in and out of her. He watched the muscles in her thighs tighten as she was nearing her peak.

Her vision blurred and she closed her eyes crying out his name as her orgasm over took her. Before her cries had died down, before she was finished peaking she felt Alistair’s mouth on her, sucking her clit into his mouth, and swirling his tongue over it.

She was nearly screaming with pleasure now. Not able to close her thighs to stop his tongue’s onslaught. She was so sensitive she crested again almost immediately. He slid his tongue into her, tasting her. His tongue ran around her opening before jabbing back inside of her, then gliding around inside of her sex.

She grabbed his short blonde hair trying to pull him away from her sex. He pulled back a little before latching onto her clit again. As he sucked and licked her clit he slid his two fingers back inside of her, stroking in and out of her wet heat.

His hot breath felt even warmer over her newly bare skin. He placed a quick kiss on her hairless mound before flicking his tongue over her clit pushing her to peak again.

She was almost crying now, begging him to stop, it was too much. He never even slowed. He was enjoying her screams and moans too much.

Panting and gasping she came a third time, little lights danced behind her eyes and her whole body felt tingly and strange, she was light headed and was worried for a minute that she would pass out.

He finally stopped; he stood up and looked at her, with his silly grin. “I have to admit, that’s a lot easier like this.”

She shook her head, smile still plastered to her face. He toweled her off and she waited to be let down. Instead, she felt a cold liquid and jerked upright again. He saw her nervousness. “Relax, it’s just an herb oil.” He began rubbing it into her freshly shorn skin. “It’ll prevent…irritation.”

She relaxed back as he finally started to free her. He removed the leather straps and then stopped.

She came back up to her elbows. “What? Is something wrong.”

“Not exactly.” He unlaced his trousers and slid them down towards his knees along with his smalls. His erection was nearly purple it was so engorged. He pulled her towards him, her ankles still in manacles holding her legs spread.

When her backside reached the end of the table he took his erection in hand and rubbed the tip over her sensitive flesh. She wiggled and tried to squirm away, he held her thigh is a vice grip not letting her loose. Slowly, he eased himself inside her.

She shuddered, her hips jerking upwards of their own volition. She was surprised she was still responding after his previous ministrations.

His eyes were locked where they were joined. He watched as he slowly slid into her, and then withdrew almost completely. She was whimpering beneath him and urging him to go faster. Watching himself slide into her wet and newly naked sex was too much.

He grabbed her hips and started stroking deep and fast into her. She met his thrust as best as she could. His curly blonde hair was tickling her skin and she was quickly overcome with sensations. She was panting and moaning in record time.

His eyes flicked to her face occasionally but mostly he was watching his cock disappear into her. When she came again he was surprised and followed her over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside her. He stood panting for a minute before gathering his wits, redressing and finally releasing her legs.

She scooted up on the table until she was sitting, afraid her legs wouldn’t hold her. He leaned in and kissed her. A hungry kiss, sucking at her lower lip and biting it slightly. She moaned and then pushed on his chest to get him away from her.

“No more. I still can’t see straight.”

“I just had a thought.”

“OK, do I want to know?”

“It occurs to me that I have entirely too much hair.”

She laughed and hugged him. “How about tomorrow?”

“Definitely” He blushed thinking about her shaving him, and what it would look like the next time they were together. “I need to stop listening to Leliana and Zev talking. It’s going to get us in trouble yet.” They both laughed and he helped her up.


End file.
